


Earthquake

by Lothiriel84



Series: It's No Good [2]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: unbeknown and never showedhow when alone oh how we glowed





	Earthquake

He ran a hand through his hair, winced a little as the pain flared in his wrist. To be fair, the last thing he’d expected after delivering his little speech was for David to very nearly knock down his door, shove him against the nearest wall, and then proceed to snog the living daylights out of him.

Not that he was about to complain, he smirked, remembering how insistent David had been that he wasn’t being jealous, all while fumbling with the buttons of Dave’s shirt and jeans. (Oh, no, not jealous at all, as they had definitely established – several times, in point of fact – over the rest of the night.)

He rubbed absently at his wrist, decided he could use a cuppa; he strolled into the kitchen, grinned as he spotted David in the middle of an argument with the coffee machine.

Without really thinking about it, he walked up to where David was standing in front of the counter, sneaked his arms around his stomach, and placed a small kiss on the line of his jaw.

Caught off guard, David stiffened under his touch, yet made no attempt to push him away. “What – what is this?”

“Hmm, people call it ‘a hug’. It’s usually interpreted as a gesture that indicates affection.”

“That’s disgusting,” David claimed with apparent conviction, even as he leaned back into him. “Do it again.”

Dave chuckled, then started nuzzling the side of his throat.   


End file.
